Recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) generally have an open cockpit area with side-by-side seating. They are often referred to as side-by-side All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs).
The open cockpit area is protected by a roll cage disposed above the cockpit area. The driver and the passenger enter and exit (ingress and egress) the vehicle through lateral passages, as is traditionally done on automobiles.
During driving, there are risks associated with open cockpit areas and open lateral passages.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that would contribute to protecting the driver and the passenger while keeping the enjoyment of riding an off-road vehicle without the constraints of a full enclosed cabin.